The invention concerns methods for purifying liquids and fluids to eliminate harmful admixtures and microorganisms. It is possible to use the methods for not only purifying water in natural reservoirs but in a communal economy for water purifying or for purifying of municipal and industrial sewage water and sediments as well. The method for liquids purifying is also usable in energy production, chemistry and metallurgy for physical-chemical modification of all sorts of liquid media including melts and gases.